stay
by Raiicchi
Summary: what happen when a girl twin die? what happen if her and her mom move to germany? will she forget about her pain will she find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Stay

"promise me you wont do anything stupid while I'm gone'' I just giggled my twin sister

Was always saying stuff like that "I will" I said smiling I hugged her and said love you she

Said love you too as she walked away that was the last time I saw her…

1 year later

That was one year ago the year where I had so much pain and I still do it is one year since

My twin sister jamie died ,right now I was in the car my mom was driving we were

Moving….

Where you ask ? To germany I wanted to cry but I hold all the tears behind my eyes I put

My hood up and lean on the window "oh you are gonna love it here " my mom keep saying

It was annoying she don't get that the only think keeping me alive was that every night

My twin come in to my dream and tell me "don't do anything stupid" and I always say

"but-" promise" its reminds me of the day she left so I always say back "promise"..

We finally stop and came in front of a huge but kina old house I step out of the car and

Just stand there looking at it "isn't its beautiful " my mom said from behind me making

Me jump "ya" I mumbled as I grab my bag and want inside the house I looked around

It looked the same like the out side huge but kinda old "you can pick any room alright

Sweetie" my mom said I look at my mom and just nod going upstairs ….

I picked a room the was plain and had a big window I opened the window to see a boy

Writing something down on a notebook why did I pick a room where my window is next

To the neighbors ? I sighed and think he notice me because he get up and open the window

"why are you looking at me" he said

"sorry dude don't know german" I said

" oh, I said why are you looking at me" he said

"I just open the window and just notice you" I said

"oh well I'm bill" bill said

"zombie" I said back no not my real name my real name is jet just use zombie

He looked at me weird "okay?" he said

"don't worry you will get used too it!" I smiled

Just then I know I just made a friend and I had never made a friend over a year wow that the frist

I made this when I was listening to stay by miley cyrus yes im doing in the crowd still umm random day I might still do it don't worry! Hope you like u want me to do more!


	2. Chapter 2

I already knew that bill and i will get along perfectly. When bill left so her can eat dinner I was not in mood for food so I want down the tree next to my other window. The full moon was up so its light can help me see where I'm going. "_shit! i forget my i pod and phone at home" _I thought at I keep walking. Then I saw this girl see looked around my age she had bright red hair like a strawberry and she had big brown eye. She was smile but look like she knock out anybody in a second but right now she was just happy. How can you be so happy? Its too much.

"excuse me? but i'm lost" a little small voice ringed

I looked to see it was the girl that i have seen down the street._ How the fuck did she get here so fast? maybe I was lost in my thoughts like I'm right now._

__"umm...you speak english...?" was the first thing out of my mouth

She giggled as she played with her small curls was I that stupid of course she speaking "_yeah I'm an idiot "_

"..I..mean...huh?" I said as i tried to keep track of my thought but they were every where like a class of fishes swimming around the place.

_"_I'm sam!" she yelled.

_" I never knew that a person can be this hyper"_

"...jet..."

"I like you jet,we gonna be great friends follow me!" she giggles more as she started walking again.

_"did i just make a new friend ..again...wow jamie would have been proud" I am... _ a little voice said in my head and I smiled.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but i think alex would love this! lol anyways thanks for all of you who liked the first chapter (alex) this is not sad but i think the end is sweet! right! more reviews and more cookie love u guys bye! 3**


	3. sorry guysss

**Yo what is up it your girl RAIN!**

**okay but for real right now I need to tell you guys something important i am done with stay and no i am not finishing it because i have haters  
to tell you the truth i love my haters without my hater were would i be anyways the reason i am done with it is because it became totally boring when i made this i was totally tokio hotel freak and i'm still a fan but i am no longer crazy about them  
**

**i have become more obsessed with other thing like percy jackson i love that book and other stuff like anime (big death note fan here) so yeah i was gonna try to finish this story for my fans but i just dont think its a good idea also i wanna approve on my writing skills also this year in school is gonna be EPIC! anyway even if you guys wanna finish this story it probably gonna be really terrible and the updates will be very slow also this summer i was gonna post a new story but my grandfather died so i am not going into that story do make sure to stick around my page because i might make a new story or (probably not) update a chapter.  
**

**anyways thanks so much to my fans AND HATERS HOW I LOVE YOU GUYS hehe ^^ bye for now  
**

**rain ^^  
**


End file.
